In Love With Trouble
by Gemma Cane
Summary: Our story is a classic tale of 'boy-meets-girl'. It starts in the same way anyone would expect. From there however, well, that's when things begin to change. One-shot written for the Unrequited Love challenge on WCFC.


Our story is a classic tale of 'boy-meets-girl'. It starts in the same way anyone would expect. From there however, well, that's when things begin to change.

Andy had first met her some time ago, at a cheap, run down gig in a shabby pub. Both were just starting out in the music industry, and were ready to do anything to show people what they could do. Before her set, he spotted her sat alone back stage, breathing deeply. There was just something about her that drew him in, something he couldn't describe. He can still remember chuckling to himself, and going to sit beside her.

"What are you so afraid of?" He had asked.

"What if they hate it? What if they tell me I'm not good enough?" She replied, her blue-black eyes full of fear.

"Then they're all a bunch of idiots. I'd like to see just one of those people out there get up and do what you're doing." Andy told her confidently. "But hey, what do I know? You can get up and walk away now, but you'll always ask yourself, what would have happened had I just done that _one_ gig?"

And that was when she smiled for the first time. A beautiful smile that lit up her face, and brightened the whole room.

"You know what? I think you're right." She had said.

He nudged her with his elbow, winking. "Hey, usually am."

And with that she had gotten up and taken her place behind the curtain, coming onto the stage as the group before her finished up.

Andy stayed where he was, listening. And she sounded... _beautiful_.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A few years and several gigs later, Andy's phone was ringing. He reached out, half asleep, fumbling around in the darkness.

"Andy?"

"Hmm? M- Musa?" He groaned.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Her voice whispered down the phone.

Andy rolled onto his side and checked the clock on his bedside table.

"Well, it _is_ 3 in the morning, the time when most normal people are asleep, so take a wild guess Musa."

There was a minute's pause before Musa whined, "Sorry."

Collapsing back against his pillows, he rubbed a hand across his face, closing his stinging eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I'm locked out again." She said bluntly.

Andy sighed dramatically. "Again? How'd you manage that?"

"Well, I-"

"You know what never mind." He cut her off. "I'll come and get you."

"Thank you!" She breathed in relief. "You're the best."

"And don't you forget it." Andy warned, climbing out of bed and picking his shirt up off the floor. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Love you." She said, her voice lifting.

Andy ended the call and sat on the edge of the bed. Musa said those words to him almost every day. They should bring him joy, and yet all they do is drag his heart down. Because they remind him in the cruelest way that she doesn't. And she never will.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

10 minutes later Andy's car rolled up on Musa's road. Looking out the window, he saw her sat on the steps leading to her front door, her pale skin illuminated by the rows of street lights. She smiled that huge smile, and Andy couldn't stop the corners of his mouth lifting. Musa got up, carrying a pair of red heels in her hands. Her hair was beautifully curled, with half of it twisted round the back of her head, and the rest tumbling freely over her shoulders. Her knee length red dress wafted gently around her legs as she hurried towards the car. Andy fought to keep his mouth closed. She looked gorgeous.

She climbed into the seat beside him, pulling her seatbelt round herself.

"Hey Trouble." Andy put the car into gear and started off down the road.

"You, my friend, are a life saver." She grinned.

"Yeah, mm hmm." Andy glanced sideways at her. "And you, are a nuisance."

Musa laughed, and he found himself smiling despite himself.

"You don't mean that." She pouted. "You love me, and you know it."

Andy's smile faltered for a moment. If only she knew the half of it. They sat in silence for a moment, before Andy realised what the situation was.

"Wait, what time did the party finish?" He asked.

"It didn't." Musa shrugged. "But I was done. My feet are killing, and so's my head..."

"When are you going to learn to bring a key with you?" He sighed.

"Well I would've been fine, had I not forgotten that dad was getting on a train at nine o'clock." She argued.

Andy flicked his eyes in her direction again. "Whatever. You didn't leave alone did you?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter."

"Musa, you should have called me! Anything could have happened to you." He scolded.

"I didn't want to wake you." She defended.

Andy gave her as withering a look as possible. "Oh really? Where was Riven in all of this?"

Musa shrugged again. "I don't know. I suppose he's still there."

Andy felt anger rising inside him. Musa deserved so much better than that good for nothing-

He stopped himself. Musa can date whoever she wants to. Who's he to stand in her way?

"He could've made sure you got home safe."

"Well you know Andy, that's not... _Riven_." Musa sighed.

"Yeah." He said, trying his hardest to hide his disgust. "I know."

Once again, the pair fell into silence. As the car turned onto his driveway, a wave of tiredness suddenly overcame him.

"C'mon, you can have my bed for the night." Andy said, climbing out of the car and heading to unlock the front door.

Musa arrived beside him, and he turned to lock the car before opening the door and letting them both inside.

"It's fine, Andy. I'll take the couch." Musa replied. "You had it last time, so it's my turn."

"Musa, I don't mind-"

"I know, but neither do I, and you're not gonna change my mind." She smiled.

Andy rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

Musa went into the living room and sat down.

"Want anything?" Andy asked.

"Just a glass of water, thanks." She replied. "My head is KILLING me."

He laughed. "Coming up."

"Oh, and Andy?" She called after him. "Thanks again."

He smiled. "No problem. You know that whenever you need me, my door's always open."

Walking out to the kitchen, he could finally drop his smile. Being around her made him happier than anything else could, but it also hurt him more than anything could. Knowing that she would never look at him the way he looked at her. Knowing that she already had found the love of her life. And it wasn't him.

Taking a glass from the cupboard, he filled it with water, sighing as he returned to the living room. He opened the door, to find Musa flat out on the sofa. He smiled to himself and walked over to her, placing the water on the coffee table. Pulling a blanket from the chair, he draped it over her. He paused for a moment, looking down at her sleeping form. He stroked her hair, bending down and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Night Trouble." He whispered, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"What time did you say your dad was coming home again?"

Andy and Musa had woken up the next morning, and after realising that she still couldn't enter her house, he'd lent her some of his clothes and they'd gone to a small coffee shop on the corner in town. It was only a quiet place, nothing overly special, but it was where the pair spent most of their time when they were together.

"He said he'd be home around four. Not too bad." She replied.

"Speak for yourself, there's only so much of you I can take."

"Very funny."

She watched him over the rim of her large cup of coffee. Well, small bowl of coffee.

"How's that headache?" Andy asked, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Hey, don't mock the sick." Musa warned, pointing a finger at him.

Andy held up hands. "I wouldn't dare. Especially when -"

He was cut short by the sound of Musa's phone ringing. She fished in her bag, producing the phone and glancing at the screen.

"Oh, hold on one sec, it's Riven."

Andy tried to keep a smile on his face, nodding as she answered the phone.

"Hey Riven. Yeah, I'm fine. No, I spent the night at Andy's...yeah?"

Andy pulled his own phone out of his pocket, aimlessly looking through it. An empty inbox, nothing on Facebook...he took to playing some dumb game he didn't even realise he had. Anything to distract from Musa and Riven.

"Yes!" Musa suddenly cried. "No, I'm down. Yeah, it sounds like fun. I'll be there. Yep. Okay then. Love you."

There were those words. The words that felt like a dagger in him. The words she said to him every day...but not the ones he wanted to hear. It was Riven who had that privilege, the privilege to say that Musa was his, and that she loved him.

"Andy?" Musa's voice called him back to the quiet table in the coffee shop. "You should come!"

He frowned, confused. "Come? Come where, exactly?"

"Riven said that there's a bit of a party going on tonight at the bar in town."

He groaned. "Another one? Musa, haven't you learnt anything?"

"Yes, I'll take a key this time." She nodded. "Oh come _on_ Andy, it'll be fun! You missed last night, and everyone's going to be there. You have to come."

"I don't know, Musa, you know I'm not really into parties..."

"Since when?" She cried incredulously. "What happened to the Andy I met all those years ago at that gig?"

He just looked at her, a look that simply said 'no way'.

"Pleeaase?" She begged. "For me?"

He stared at her intently, determined not to give in. But her eyes had somehow gotten bigger, and they burned into him...

"Oh, alright." He sighed. "But just because you asked."

She flung her arms around him from the opposite side of the table. Slowly, he wrapped an awkward arm around her too, his heart fluttering in his chest.

"Yes!" She grinned. "Love you."

He smiled, his chin resting on her shoulder. "You too, Trouble."

Musa pulled away from him. "I promise you, you won't regret it."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sitting alone at the bar sipping a J20 was not Andy's idea of a good time. He had been assigned the role of designated driver...for himself. Being the only one sober was not how he had planned to spend the night. The only thing he really enjoyed was the music. The band that was playing were great, and listening to them kept his spirits up, and distracted him from Musa. Once again, she looked stunning. Andy found it difficult to keep his eyes off her. But everytime he caught her eye, and she smiled at him, Riven was quick to show up, and watching them was too much for him to bear. Watching her dancing with him and having the time of her life hurt more than he could explain.

Musa looked over to him, frowning. She walked over, and without saying a word, she took his hand and began to pull him towards the dance floor.

"Musa, no, I'm not a dancer." He shook his head. "You know that."

"Well what's the matter with you?" She asked, sitting on the stool beside him. "You've not been yourself all evening."

"I'm fine." He told her. "I told you parties aren't really my thing."

She studied him for a moment. Then suddenly, a sly smile spread across her face.

"What?" He demanded. "I know that look, what is it?"

"I think I know what's up with you." She said.

Andy shrugged. "What?"

"You like someone, don't you?" She poked him in the arm. "Come on, who is it? Who's the lucky girl?"

Andy's heart froze. "Shut up, Musa. There's no girl."

"Don't lie to your best friend, I know love when I see it. Tell me! I'll put in a good word for you: 'Oh, Andy? Yeah he's not so bad, a bit of an ass, but he's alright.'" She teased.

He shoved her playfully. "Seriously Musa, there's no one."

"What's the matter? Why are you so shy all of a sudden?" She asked.

"Because-" He paused for a moment. "Because it would take a miracle for her to fall for me."

"Well miracles are possible." She decided. "You believe in miracles, right?"

Andy sighed, and smiled a small smile. "I used to."

Musa looked at him, her eyes full of sorrow. "Well, then, that girl is an idiot, if she can't see what an amazing guy you are. It's her loss."

Andy couldn't meet her eye. If only she could see what she meant to him.

"Come on." She suddenly jumped up from her seat, taking his hand again. "You don't need her to have a good time."

"Musa, I don't think that's-"

"Nope. Not a word." She held up her hand. "You're here to have a good time, and I'm your Fairy Godmother. So a good time," she curtseyed, "is what you shall have."

Andy couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes. He followed her out to the floor, twirling her under his arm as he went. Everything fell away from him. The music and Musa's melodic laughter filled his ears. The room beyond them blurred into nothingness. He was completely lost in the moment, that single, beautiful moment that made his heart leap. There was nowhere he would rather be, nothing he'd rather be doing...

And then the song changed. The music slowed down, a gentle, lilting melody drifting through the room. Andy's heart skipped a beat. He looked down at Musa. Tentatively, he reached out a hand, tucking a stray piece of her dark hair behind her ear, trailing his fingers down her cheek.

Musa looked up at him, her eyes widening in shock.

"Andy..." She started.

A wave of embarrassment washed over him. He felt his face burning up, and he snatched his hand back.

"Musa, I- I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He gushed.

"Andy, I didn't know-"

"You know what? This was a bad idea." Andy shook his head, backing away from her. "I think I should just go."

"Andy, wait!" She called after him, catching his wrist.

He looked over his shoulder at her, before pulling his arm from her grip.

"Andy, please." Musa whined, her eyes glistening with tears.

He pushed his hair out of his face. "I'm so sorry. I tried, Musa, I really did. I tried to get you out of my head, but...but I just can't!"

Musa stepped back in shock. "Andy, I had no idea...I mean, you're a great friend and all, but I just-" she paused. "I just don't...I _can't_ -"

"Yeah, I know." Andy looked away from her. "I always knew. So I guess I'll just, leave you alone."

He turned his back on her fallen face, weaving his way through the dancing and out of the door. He leant against the wall, resting his forehead on the cold brickwork.

"What were you thinking?" He growled to himself. "You idiot!"

He collapsed into his car, pausing for a moment, his hands on the wheel. He felt bitter tears sting his eyes. Not only had he lost the only girl he'd ever loved, he'd lost his best friend. He had nothing left. He turned back to the bar, in time to see Musa running out of the door. She waved her hand in the air, as Andy turned the key and rolled away. Musa ran after him, until she could run no more. Wiping his eyes, he watched her in the rearview mirror until she disappeared.

He sighed. "So long, Trouble."


End file.
